A need exists for a fastening system that is lightweight, simple to manufacture, inexpensive to construct and transport, and rapid and easy to utilize.
A further need exists for a fastening system that can simultaneously secure two or more objects in at least two defined openings, without pinching the objects, compressing the objects, or otherwise denting the objects.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.